Field
Various features generally relate to multimedia network communication systems, and in particular to apparatuses, methods, and systems for troubleshooting multimedia network communication systems.
Background
Multimedia systems typically include many different complex components including video sources, audio sources, video routers, audio routers, servers, displays, speakers, etc. all interconnected through a myriad of cables and connections. Given this level of complexity, it is all but inevitable that at some point part or all of the multimedia system may fail to function correctly. For example, a person passing through the room may accidentally disconnect a communication wire from one of the video sources. Alternatively, moisture may enter the sensitive electronic components within a display device. Each of these mishaps and issues may cause parts of the system to fail.
Troubleshooting such multimedia systems is no simple task. Often, a service engineer or technician is called in to physically service the system by inspecting, identifying, and fixing the one or more problems. Identifying the root of a given problem may be time consuming. For example, a user of the multimedia system may notice that one of the displays is not displaying the proper source video image. This may be caused by numerous different reasons: the cable connection connecting the display to the video router may be bad or disconnected; the cable connection from the video source to the video router may bad or disconnected; the video source may be powered OFF; the video router may not be programmed correcting, etc. The technician may have to painstakingly swap cables and check through the various issues one by one until the real root of the problem is identified. Troubleshooting such multimedia systems in this manner is prohibitively time consuming and expensive.
There is a need for improved apparatuses, methods, and systems for troubleshooting multimedia systems.